fnaf_fcfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Night's At Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's is one of the most popular games around, sometimes abbreviated to FNaF. It has been created by individual game designer Scott Cawthon. With excitement and many mysteries, this game sure is one game people must play! There are even books related to this popular game (The Silver Eyes and The Twisted Ones), and a FNaF movie on the way. FNaF involves four games all connected to each other: FNaF 1 FNaF 2 FNaF 3 FNaF 4 And a game following the main series called Sister Location. This game is sometimes refferred to FNaF 5 or The 5th FNaF game. Even though Sister Location isn't necessarily called that, or doesn't look like it that might be the case, as all FNaF games no matter what show a good yet mysterious connection to each other. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 This is the first FNaF game ever to appear and start it all. It came out in 2014. Everyone who knows what FNaF is remembers this game. This is one of the three FNaF games that has you be in an office. Only FNaF 4 doesn't have you be in an office. For more information about the FNaF 1 Office, see: ☀http://fnaf-fc.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s_1:_The_Office?useskin=oasis The office in FNaF 1 is small with dim lightening, some posters and drawings on the wall, some monitors, and a chica's cupcake plush on the right side. The most noticeable things in the office are the doors-one on each side. These doors carry the job of keeping the animatronics out. Like all FNaF games except for FNaF 4, there are cameras you check with the monitor. Behind each door is a light that will only shine if you push the button for it. The light is used to see if any animatronics are right behind either of the doors. If there is one behind the door it's a good idea to close the door as soon as possible, especially on later nights when the amount of time and chance to close the door is less. There are two buttons by each door. One of them operates the light that would shine outside either of the doors. The other one is to close the door. Closing the doors and using the light drain your power, so it's best to use them wisely and only when you must. Also, if you can't find an animatronic on camera, it's a good idea to check the doors using the lights...just in case. It's better safe than sorry! This is the only game where if you use up your power, everything shuts down. This game is one of two games that has doors you use, the other one being FNaF 4. There are four main animatronics in FNaF 1: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. There's a 5th animatronic that you're more unlikely to see as the nights go by: Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy appears in the office when you look at the poster in the east hall corner and see Golden Freddy's face in it. He cannot be blocked by doors and immediately appears in your office once you close the monitor., even if you switch your camera after seeing him. The only way to stop him from jumpscaring with his unusual jumpscare is to flip up the monitor. The other animatronics in the game will jumpscare you once they're inside the office, and there will be no way to stop them after that. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 This is the second game of Five Nights at Freddy's. The second game changed a lot from the first one. Open vents seem to replace the doors in the original game, there's a whole hall in front of you, and you don't even have to be so careful about power! But your flashlight, which is vital to beat the night, runs on limited power though. If you lose the flashlight's power somehow, you won't be able to see the animatronics on camera or worse: Foxy can't be stopped in his tracks. A big difference is the Freddy mask that you have to use to survive. The mask must be used when an animatronic is in the vent's blind spot and you see it with the vent light, or when an withered animatronic is in the room, to make them go away. But if it's not put on quickly enough for the withers, they will still jumpscare you. The only animatronics who can't be fooled by the mask are The Puppet and Foxy. Foxy must be flashed with a flashlight, and The Puppet, well, it's too late once he's out of his box. The monitor is similar to the one in the first game, except for different cameras and features, of course. One of the differences is now you have the ability to look in each room on camera with the use of the flashlight. Another difference is the one thing everyone who plays FNaF 2 knows about: the music box. The music box is located in the prize area, and is seen on the prize corner's camera. The player must keep the music box wound up for each night, as is done on the Prize Corner's camera, keeping the Puppet at bay. If the player doesn't wind up the music box throughout the night, and the music stops playing, the puppet will jumpscare you along with a Pop-goes-the-Weasel tune it makes as it approaches. As the nights go by and get harder, the tune shortens, and the Puppet will jumpscare you sooner. There are Toy Animatronics, the new animatronics, that'll be the only ones who try to jumpscare you on the first night. The toys are: Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Balloon Boy, Puppet, and Mangle (who is sometimes known as Toy Foxy). These seem to be the newer, main animatronics in the place. There are also the withers, who will try to jumpscare you on night 2 and all nights above. The withers are: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy still randomly shows up or jumpscare you, but it got harder. His face might appear in the hall, and if you keep flashing the light at him he'll jumpscare you. Golden Freddy might also appear in the office right away, on the left in your perspecetive. You must put the mask on IMMEDIATELY as soon as you see him. If you don't, he'll fade from sight and, next thing you know, you get jumpscared by him. The toys will use the vents to reach you except for Toy Freddy, who uses the hall. Instead of all the toys excluding Balloon Boy and the Puppet, but much like the withers, he'll stand still in the office, seeming huge to you, and will attack if you don't put on the mask in time. There are many mysteries to solve in the second FNaF game, plus the new minigames that'll show up once in a while after getting jumpscared. The minigames show a lot about what happened in the past, and lead to lots of theories about FNaF. There are also interesting yet creepy things that may happen in FNaF 2, like Shadow Bonnie or Shadow Freddy appearing, the paper plate Balloon Boy showing up in the office, and even a Balloon Girl that just might appear under the desk. FNaF 2 is quite the FNaF game to play, full with many surprises you hope you're lucky enough to be the few that see them! This takes place in 1987 with a different protagonist. You must survive for five nights, like in all FNaF games, from the new animatronics and the withers, who may just be the animatronics from the first game. But since FNaF 2 seems to be a prequel to the FNaF 1 game, many theorize the originals (withers in FNaF 2) came from the old Fredbear's Familly Diner. It's clear they finally got fixed after the toys got scrapped, and are the stars of the show once again in FNaF 1. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 This is the third game of five nights at freddy's.this game also changed alot from first and second game.you will be sitting in a desk there's no door and vents inside office you got monitor and ventilation if there's a error in ventilation shaft use to fix what was damaged if you don't do it or take to long springtrap will jump scare you. You don't have flash light and mask like you did in second game.Monitor is same like in first and second game but with different features you have to use ballon boy sounds to survive the night.Springtrap is the only animatronic that kills you in the game.The other animatronics the phantoms dosen't kill the player in the game but jumpscare you and cause damage to the ventilation shaft. This takes place 30 years later at a horror atraction with unknown protagonist.Category:Browse